Gundam Builders: Starting Out
by FantasyMan92
Summary: My first gundam build fighter story. John Baxter was always wanting to know how to build and fight like his big brother Jason, until Fate had other plans. Now without his brother there to cheer him on, John goes to face every challenge to find an answer to a question: How will he continue to live for Gunpla? Not the best sum, but I don't own anything Gundam, only customs & OC's.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Location: Des Moines, Iowa, United States of America Year: 2020

"And we have our first ever representative for Iowa for the National Gunpla Battle Tournament. His name: Jason Baxter!"

The young man declared by the MC stood on a podium, holding a common looking GN-01 Exia.

Fastforward to Nationals

"UNBELIEVABLE! Jason was able to defeat five fighters with a Raiser Sword Slash, something never seen on an Exia! What other mysteries does it hold!?"

Jason was about to search out his last opponent when, all of a sudden, his Exia was slashed at the torso by a beam scythe.

BATTLE ENDED

"The battle royale is over, with the champion of the United States and representative to Internationals being… Jason Frontle of Nebraska. His unit: a Customized EW Gundam Deathscythe. AKA: The Grim Reaper Gundam.

In the audience, I sat dumbfounded, trying to take in how my big brother was defeated. My name: John Baxter, and I swore to become a good, possibly the best, gunpla builder and fighter the world has ever seen.


	2. Chapter 1: Rekindle your Spirit

Ch. 1 Rekindle your spirit: Spartacus vs. Captain America

Year: 2025 Location: Hampton, Iowa

Baxter Residents

"Well, it's now my 13th birthday," I say to myself. Five years have passed since my big brother nearly entered the international level of gunpla battles.

"Wonder what are gonna be my gifts? And I hope Jason will show me how he installed the raiser sword system from 00 Raiser gundam onto Exia." I then sighed knowing that he probably won't.

He'll just say 'you must put your own soul into your machine; you can't just copy another person's gunpla. Otherwise it is not your soul.'" I then looked into a full length mirror. To be honest, I am a big fan of the Gundam Wing series, and I decided to base my hairstyle off of Heero Yuy. Sure I get stared at in school, but I shrug it off.

"Hey John. Happy Birthday." Says dad as I come down the stairs to the living room.

"Hey dad, and thanks. Where is Jason?"

"He left to get your gift. He'll be back soon."

I sat next to dad and turned on the news to hear something I didn't wish to hear on my special day.

-Jason Baxter was admitted to Mason City's Mercy Medical Hospital after being caught in a terrible car accident. He participated in the national gunpla tournament five years ago, yet fell from going to tournaments to, as he said, "'perfect ' his skills as a gunpla builder." As far as we know, he is in critical condition.

(Fast forward five weeks)

Two weeks. Two weeks without his smile, his laugh, his horrible sense of humor even. Jason left me his gunpla tools, idea book, and his Exia Raiser as he called it. He also left me a video note, but I didn't feel up to listening to it. Not yet.

"John, the school bus is here." Said mom.

At the School

"Glad to have you back, John. Sorry about your lose." Said Principle Maxter as I entered the school.

"Thank you, sir. I just wish everyone here knew how much he appreciated them."

"Well, the Gunpla club have pooled money together from their fundraisers and personal funds to build a battle building in memory of your brother, so-"

"WHAT!? He was a lower class than me, and he is getting a building named after him? Perposturous!"

I turned toward the source of the outburst, enraged by the persons attitude: Jared Arnold, or as he preferred: "Big J."

"You have a problem, Jared?" asked a friend of Jason's, the new of the Gunpla Club: Jayce Baron.

"It's cool, Jayce. If he has a problem, he will answer to me, for I will fight for my brothers honor." I said smoothly, holding in my anger. I then turned to Jared.

"After classes, we will have a 1 on 1 battle; your gunpla against mine. If I win, you will never bother trying to fight my brothers honor again. If I lose, you can get your name on the building instead." I then pulled out a gunpla my brother helped me build. It was based off of the Age 1 gundam. It had the Titus legs and the spallow's arms, the main difference was that it was colored gold with bronze trimming.

"Me and Spartacus, the last gunpla my brother helped me build, will defeat you!"

"Heh, we will see," said Jared, with a smug grin on his face.

End of the day; Gymnasium

SET YOUR GP BASES

Me and Jared were facing each other. I was willing to defend Jason's honor to the end, while "Big J" just wanted to be recognized. I could understand why, but having to tarnish another's reputation is not honorable. His unit looked like a comic book hero, Captain America. It had the Tallgeese body, but its head was that of the Bolt Gundam. The paint scheme was that of the First Avenger movie scheme.

Beginning Plavsky Particle Dispersal

Field 8: Desert

Please set your gunpla

We set our gunplay, my AGE 1 Spatacus, holding a bronze spear and round shield, along with a sword on its back. On the other hand, Jared's CAPT. America Gundam had the Tallgeese's shoulder cannon with an attachment I was not familiar with, but it also held a sub machine gun and had holsters for pistols on its sides. I was gonna have a tough fight.

BATTLE START

"John Baxter, AGE 1 Spartacus, Redeeming Honor."

Jared "Big J" Arnold, CAPT. America Gundam, Avenging Honor!"

Just as I left the simulated catapult deck, I was bombarded by rockets (the unfamiliar attachment to his Cannon). I decided to hid behind a cliff until he either ran out of ammo or stopped his pounding to conserve. After two minutes, the explosions of rockets ended, and I looked around the corner of the cliff for any sign of the red, white and blue unit.

"Over here, Baxter." I turned in time to raise my shield to a beam sword strike. He must of used the thrust of the Tallgeese backpack to get to my side without me noticing.

Dropping my spear, I pulled my heat sword out in time to counter and parry another slash from Jared.

"Don't think so, Jared, because I will redeem my brothers honor, for his heart is in my unit!"

Spartacus' eyes flashed green to gold, which confused Jared, until a fast moving fist hit his units head. He had to raise his shield in order to counter the next punch, but forgot about the type of legs the Spartacus had. In one quick movement, I switched the weapons active to the knee beam spikes, and kneed where the cockpit would be.

BATTLE ENDED

"HOW!? HOW DID I LOSE?"

"You lost because your thoughts were clouded."

I turned and ignored the rest of his ranting and looked at my AGE 1.

_Did I do the right thing, Jason?_ I thought to myself. I then thought I seen Jasons face on the gunpla, smiling and nodding. I then felt a surge of emotions come over me, and I left the school, glad to have redeemed his honor.


End file.
